This study is to assess the efficacy of treatment with misoprostil to inhibit episodes of systemic mastocyte activation in patients with idiopathic anaphylactoid attacks, aspirin-induced anaphylactoid attacks, and systemic mastocytosis. This has been a long-term study on which we track the patients. New treatment regimens are being will be developed for these patients.